Deal With It
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Eric finds out about Pam's phobia. Bit silly, you have been warned. For avikingandhisheartbrokenqueen.


**A/N: avikingandhisheartbrokenqueen gave me the prompt of Pam being afraid of bugs a little while ago, I changed it slightly but I hope you like it anyway! It's meant to be silly so if you don't like silly fics - don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Deal With It**_

A high pitched shriek, followed by a dull thud echoed through the house.

Eric didn't even think twice and was already halfway up the stairs leading to Pam's room before her scream had died away.

He skidded to a stop in the doorway, both surprised and relieved to find her unharmed. Although he _was_ confused by the fact that she was standing on her bed and staring down fearfully at a partially opened shoe box in the middle of the floor.

"Problem?" he asked, feigning nonchalance in an attempt to hide how terrified he'd been by her cry.

Pam looked over at him with wide eyes from where she was clutching the bedpost, "It moved," she whispered, looking back down at the box.

Eric raised an eyebrow, "Your shoes?"

At any other time he was certain Pam would have favoured him with a withering look, but she simply shook her head. "The spider," she murmured, clutching the bedpost a little tighter at the rustling sound from inside the box.

Eric took a moment to compose himself, "The spider?"

"Yes."

"Pam," he said slowly, desperately trying not to laugh, "you do realise that you're a _vampire_ and the spider can't hurt you, right?"

This time she did send him a withering look, albeit one that wasn't quite up to her usual calibre, "Do not patronise me," she hissed, "that _thing_ has to go and _you_ are going to deal with it."

"Just squash it," Eric said reasonably.

"I am not getting off this bed until it's been dealt with," she retorted.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm serious," she insisted stubbornly, "either you get rid of it or I'm staying right here."

Eric raised both eyebrows, "For all eternity?"

Pam raised her chin defiantly, "If that's what it takes."

"You realise that it will die _long_ before then," Eric commented.

"I don't care," Pam said stiffly, "there could be more."

Eric rolled his eyes, "No child of mine is going to cower on their bed because of a spider."

"Then I suggest you kill it," Pam countered.

"I could order you to do it," Eric said, feigning thoughtfulness.

"And I could tell Bill about the motorbike incident," she replied sweetly.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

The two vampires glared at each other.

"_If_ I get rid of this spider," Eric began after a moment, "it will be the last time I dispose of something so trivial for you. You will deal with the next one on your own."

Pam blinked and looked at him with big, innocent eyes, "But who else would I turn to?" she asked, pouting a little.

Eric narrowed his eyes as he regarded her. "Spoiled brat," he muttered finally as he made his way over to the shoebox, ignoring the triumphant expression on her face.

He froze as he opened the box and looked inside, "I'm not quite sure how to tell you this," he said, looking up at her, "but it's gone."

He winced as she let out another shriek and leapt off the bed onto his back, "We have to move," she said decisively, clutching him and looking around the room suspiciously.

"Don't be stupid," Eric said, amused in spite of himself, "it's _one_ spider."

"And we don't know where it is," Pam reminded him, "so we're moving."

Eric rolled his eyes, "I will find the spider and I will get rid of it," he promised with exaggerated patience.

"My hero," she said with a smile, kissing his cheek.

Eric rolled his eyes again as he shifted her from his back and into his arms, bridal style. "Prima donna," he muttered, carrying her out of the room.

Pam's only response was to stick her tongue out at him as she snuggled closer into his chest, enjoying the comfort that the small action afforded. Despite enjoying her affectionate response, Eric couldn't resist musing about how much fun he was going to have with this around Halloween.


End file.
